Impossible
by psav2005
Summary: After the events in Paris, some people thought it was impossible that this day would ever happen


**Impossible**

**A/N: I hate this situation, I hate how Breakup in Paris ended (granted I had a feeling that's how it would end), but I said if it ended that way I would write that this one shot song fic idea I had using the song "Impossible" by Shontelle that I thought of a few weeks ago. I needed a moment to make this story work, but I couldn't think of any good ones myself, so I said if the show gave me one I would use that, and sadly Breakup in Paris gave me the moment I needed. I hope everyone enjoys the story.**

**Summary: After the events in Paris, some people thought it was impossible that this day would ever happen**

**Disclaimer: I own NOTHING  
-**

_**July 31, 2016**_

_**Boston, Massachusetts – Tipton Hotel Ballroom**_

"And now, with the power vested in me by the state of Massachusetts, I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss the bride," the priest said, and with that Cody Martin and Bailey Pickett share their first kiss as a married couple.

"Now let me be the first to introduce to you Mr. & Mrs. Cody Martin," the priest said as everyone in the ballroom rose to their feet to applaud for the newly married couple.

No matter who you asked in that ballroom, whether it be best man Zack, maid of honor London, Maddie, Marcus, Woody, Addison, Mr. Moseby, Miss Tutweiller, Cody and Bailey's parents, or anyone else, they would all tell you the same thing, that Cody and Bailey are just perfect for one another. Had you asked any of them the question "Did you ever think it was impossible that this day would happen?" most of them would have just laughed at you and told you about how perfect Cody and Bailey were for one another. Not all of them would do that though, for those who truly knew Cody  
and Bailey, they would have said that at one point they did think it was impossible for this day to happen.  
-

_I remember years ago  
Someone told me I should take  
Caution when it comes to love  
I did, I did_

_And you were strong and I was not_  
_My illusion, my mistake_  
_I was careless, I forgot_  
_I did_

_**May 2010**_

_**Paris, France – The Eiffel Tower**_

"You know what, if you don't appreciate what I was trying to do here, then maybe we should just breakup," Cody said.

"Maybe we should," Bailey said.

"Is that what you want," Cody asked.

"Is that what you want," Bailey asked back.

There was then a silence between the two as Bailey just stared at Cody. As he stood there saying nothing, Bailey knew the answer.

"Then its over," Bailey said.

"Fine," Cody said.

With that Bailey couldn't take the moment anymore as she ran from the tower crying, heading back to the ship. Cody was ready to cry as well when Woody and Zack landed on top of him. Cody told them a lie as to where Bailey was, and when they were finally gone he started to cry.

Back on the S.S. Tipton Bailey was in her cabin crying when London walked in.

"Bailey, what's wrong, I thought you would be with Cody, fixing your little misunderstanding, and enjoying your night together," London said.

"Me going up there only made it worse, we had a fight, and we….and we…..broke up," Bailey said as she continued to cry.

"But you can't break up, I can't believe I'm saying this, but you two are perfect for one another," London said as she sat down to try and help console her roommate.

"I thought we were too," Bailey said softly. "I remember when I was growing up always being told to take caution when it came to finding love, and I thought that had finally paid, but I guess I was wrong, we couldn't trust one another," Bailey said before crying again. London didn't know what to say, so she continued to hug her crying roommate.

_And now when all is done  
There is nothing to say  
You have gone and so effortlessly  
You have won  
You can go ahead tell them_

The rest of the semester for Cody and Bailey was just awful. They wouldn't speak to one another, whenever one saw the other they would turn in the other direction. Bailey would avoid the Sky Deck when she knew Cody was working, and Cody would avoid the Plaza Deck when he knew Bailey was working. Zack, Woody, Marcus, London, and Addison tried everything they could to make their friends happy, but nothing worked.

As the end of the semester was closing in Cody wanted to be at least on speaking terms with Bailey by the end of it, but for some reason or another he would back out of his own plans at the last minute. Then it was the day to leave the ship for the summer, and of their group of friends Zack, Cody, and Bailey were the last three on the boat. There was an awkward silence between the trio as they stood there waiting for their parents. The silence was starting to get to Zack, he wanted so desperately to just yell and his brother and his ex-girlfriend so that they could at least be friends again during the summer, but when it seemed like he would finally do it, that's when Carey arrived and it was time for the boys to go.

Zack decided to let his brother make the first move, hoping that he and Bailey would make up in some form, because the last thing he needed was a depressed brother all summer. Sadly though no such thing happened, as Cody just grabbed his bags, looked back at Bailey one more time, and left the ship. Bailey was about to start crying when Zack came over and hugged her.

"I know you had a messy breakup with him, but you two need to start talking and be friends again. It doesn't have to be anything special, but just text him or something this summer, you two are too perfect for one another," Zack whispered to Bailey.

Bailey couldn't believe how much Zack cared about her relationship with his brother; she guessed he did have a soft side after all.

"I promise I will," Bailey said as Zack pulled away and grabbed his bags. Zack waved to her and Bailey returned it as he left the ship.

_Tell them all I know now  
Shout it from the roof tops  
Write it on the sky line  
All we had is gone now_

_Tell them I was happy_  
_And my heart is broken_  
_All my scars are open_  
_Tell them what I hoped would be_  
_Impossible, impossible_  
_Impossible, impossible_

Cody and Bailey had planned to visit the other during the summer, with Bailey coming to Boston in late June, and Cody going to Kettlecorn in the middle of July, but obviously that was no longer in the plans.

It was late June and Cody was at the Tipton watching the Red Sox/Rays game. Had the breakup not happened Bailey would be in Boston right now and they would be at Fenway for the game. Cody had been so close to converting her to a Red Sox fans, but it appeared that wasn't going to happen anymore. Just when the Red Sox got the final out of the game to win 7-5 over Tampa he received a text message. He opened his phone and was stunned to see who it was from, it was from Bailey.

"Hey," was all the message said.

Cody finally decided he would return the message, "Hey, what's up," is what he sent back.

"We are having a really bad storm, tornado warnings all around us, I hate these storms, I always get so scared," Bailey sent back with a sad face at the end.

"You have nothing to be scared, you'll be fine," Cody sent back.

"I knew you would say that. I'm sure you'll be right again," Bailey sent, this time with a happy face at the end. Cody couldn't help but smile at that.

"So the Sox won tonight," Cody sent, as the two texted back and forth the rest of the night, just like they always had before.

The next morning Bailey decided to let Zack know what she did.

"I did what I promised you I would do," Bailey sent Zack in a text.

"I know, this is the happiest I have seen him since May," Zack sent back. Bailey couldn't help but smile at that.

_Falling out of love is hard  
Falling for betrayal is worst  
Broken trust and broken hearts  
I know, I know_

_Thinking all you need is there_  
_Building faith on love and words_  
_Empty promises will wear_  
_I know, I know_

As the students of Seven Seas High School returned to the S.S. Tipton for the new year in August, Cody and Bailey were finally ready to talk in person about what happened in Paris and their relationship. Texts were great and made the summer better for them, but neither got up the nerve to call the other, so they knew once they got back on the ship they would have to talk. They had decided to meet on the Sky Deck once each had gotten unpacked and had a chance to grab some dinner.

Once each was ready, they made their way to the Sky Deck, ready to clear the air with their ex, and talk to the other in person for the first time in three months.

_And now when all is gone  
There is nothing to say  
And if you're done with embarrassing me  
On your own you can go ahead tell them_

_Tell them all I know now_  
_Shout it from the roof tops_  
_Write it on the sky line_  
_All we had is gone now_

_Tell them I was happy_  
_And my heart is broken_  
_All my scars are open_  
_Tell them what I hoped would be_  
_Impossible, impossible_  
_Impossible, impossible_  
_Impossible, impossible_  
_Impossible, impossible!_  
_Ooh impossible (yeah yeah)_

"Hey," Bailey said as she came up to Cody,"

"Hey," Cody said back. "Would you like to sit down," Cody asked.

"Sure," Bailey said as the two made their way towards a table.

There was a period of silence before each said what they had been wanting to say for three months.

"I'm sorry," each said to the other at the same time, and they couldn't help but to laugh at that.

"Bailey, I'm so sorry for thinking that you had betrayed me, you are the greatest girl I have ever met, and I still can't believe I didn't trust you and broke your heart," Cody said.

"Cody, I'm so sorry for thinking you betrayed me with London, and I'm sorry for thinking your mock date plan was stupid. I should have known that you cared so much that you would do something like that just to make sure our night was perfect. I'm sorry for not trusting you and for breaking your heart," Bailey said.

"Apology accepted," they said at the same time, again not being able to contain their laughter for saying something at the same time again.

"So what do we do now," Cody asked.

"I say we go back to the way things were before we were a couple," Bailey said.

"But I still like you Bailey, and still want to be with you," Cody said.

"I know Cody, and so do I, but I'm not ready to jump into a relationship again after we hadn't talked to each other for the past three months besides texts. I think we just need to build our trust for each other back up, and when we know the time is right, it'll happen, and we'll be a couple again," Bailey said.

There was silence as Cody thought this through. Bailey was starting to get worried, but then Cody gave her that smile she loved.

"That's fine with me Bailey, how about we go get some smoothies," Cody said.

"Works for me," Bailey said with a smile as the two walked over to the juice bar. Unknown to either of them was the fact that Zack, London, Marcus, Addison, and Woody watched the whole thing, and they high fived one another when the duo made their way over to the juice bar.

_I remember years ago  
Someone told me I should take  
Caution when it comes to love  
I did_

It was now November and the S.S. Tipton had docked in Australia for a few days. Cody and Bailey were in Sydney to see an opera at the famous opera house. They still weren't a couple yet, but each felt that the moment would be coming soon, as each felt that they had rebuilt their trust with the other, but were just waiting for that moment where they would know its time.

After the opera ended Cody and Bailey decided to walk around Sydney and enjoy the sights.

"Hold on Cody, let me get my camera out," Bailey said when she saw something she wanted to take a picture.

"Ok," Cody said as he continued to walk a little as Bailey stopped to get her camera out. Just then from out of nowhere a mugger snuck up behind Bailey and tried to grab her purse. Bailey was ready to yell Cody's name when the mugger places a hand over Bailey's mouth, not allowing her to yell. Bailey then did the only thing she could think to do, and that was bite the muggers hand.

"Cody, help," Bailey screamed once she could finally say something.

Cody turned around just in time to see the mugger grab Bailey's purse, push her to the ground, and run off with the purse.

Cody went to check on Bailey before he started after the mugger as Bailey called the police on her phone. To get over the breakup over the summer Cody started working out more, and while Bailey had noticed this, she still didn't know how strong Cody had actually gotten, that is until she saw Cody tackle the mugger, grab Bailey's purse, and hold him down until the police got there.

Once Cody and Bailey answered all the questions the police had for them they were on their way.

"Cody, thank you so much," is all Bailey could say as they started back towards the ship.

"Bailey, I care about you too much to let something bad happen to you," Cody said as the two stopped and looked into one another's eyes. Cody could see it in Bailey's eyes, and Bailey could see it in Cody's eyes, the moment had happened, and it was time. The two then leaned in and shared their first kiss in six months.

"I guess this means the moment happened," Bailey said.

"I guess this means we are back together," Cody responded as he shared another kiss with Bailey. Cody then decided it was time to say something he was going to say when they were in Paris before the fight.

_Tell them all I know now  
Shout it from the roof tops  
Write it on the sky line  
All we had is gone now_

_Tell them I was happy_  
_And my heart is broken_  
_All my scars are open_  
_Tell them what I hoped would be_  
_Impossible, impossible_  
_Impossible, impossible_  
_Impossible, impossible_  
_Impossible, impossible_

"I love you Bailey Pickett," Cody said.

Bailey couldn't believe he had finally said it.

"And I love you Cody Martin," Bailey said as the shared another kiss.

The two walked hand in hand back to the ship, and once they got there they headed to the Sky Deck, as they knew Zack, London, Marcus, Woody, and Addison would be there. Once they got there their friends immediately saw that they were holding hands again, and all five started to smile as they went to congratulate their friends.  
-

_**July 31, 2016**_

_**Boston, Massachusetts – Tipton Hotel Ballroom**_

"Alright everyone it's time for Cody and Bailey's first dance as a married couple," the DJ announced as the crowd cheered.

With that Cody took Bailey's hand and led her to the dance floor, where the song from the International Dateline dance, the first song they had ever danced to, started to play.

As the couple danced Bailey couldn't help but think about that saying about love she had always been told when growing up.

_I remember years ago  
Someone told me I should take  
Caution when it comes to love  
I did..._

"I remember when I was growing up always being told to take caution when it came to finding love," Bailey said to Cody as they danced.

"Did you listen to that advice," Cody asked.

"I did, and because of it, I found the man of my dreams," Bailey said as the two shared a kiss.

As everyone in the ballroom was watching the happy couple, they all had the same thought on their minds; that it was impossible to think that this night would never happen.

**A/N: Alright everyone, that's my story, thanks for reading it. As I do with all my song fics I tried to tie the lyrics into the story the best I could, it was a bit tough this time because I was using the lyrics to a sad song but was still having Cody and Bailey get back together in the story, but I think I was able to get across what I wanted. I hope that everyone enjoyed the story, and please let me know what you thought by leaving a review. Thanks again for reading.**


End file.
